Girl's Night
by Eliptical
Summary: Angela asks Bella to a Girl's night with her other 'human friends'. Bella's a vampire, but she's still going to Forks High School. Fluff. Bella/Edward - please read and review! Rated T becuase I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

_Bella is a vampire and they're all still going to the Forks High School. Renesmee isn't in the story; I couldn't find anywhere to put her. Sorry._

_Disclaimer: Anything publically recoginized, especially Twilight, I do not own_

* * *

Bella's POV

I glance up at the wall of body towering over me. Well, only towering over me because I'm sitting down, and looking down, for that matter. When my eyes lift up to see their face, I'm a bit suprised. Angela is standing before me, smiling widely. I can hear her accelerated heart, even in the crouded lunchroom.

"Hey, Angela" I say happily

She's practiaclly beaming. "Hi!" she trills

I smile at her friendliness. "What's up?"

"Oh! Right. Um, Jessica, Tara and I were wondering if you want to have a 'girl's night' this Friday?" she makes finger quotes around "girl's night", so It must be something more. "Um, Sure" I reply after a moment. Friday we were planning on going hunting, but I did need to get away from the Cullens, even for a very short time. My stomach twists. That meant being away from Edward, too.

She perks up. "Great!" she trills. She hops off, her hair whipping behind her as she hurries away.

Suddenly Edward is behind me, although I obviousley heard his movements behind me. I wondered where he was...

"Hello" he says in his velvet voice.

"Hey" I murmur back, turning in my seat to see his face. He gives me a quick kiss, his cold-marble lips not so cold or marble-ly any more. He pulls away after a moment. "A girl's night, eh?" he asks with an eyebrow raised. I shrug. "I haven't seen them in forever."

he smiles at me. It dosent quite reach his eyes. "Really," I try and reason, "it's just one night." He nods and glances over to where Angela left, grinning mischeviousley. "They plan to do a lot tonight" he smirks. I frown. "Like what?" I ask him.

he frowns at me in mock dissaproval. "That would be cheating now, wouldn't it?"

"No. We're using your... 'resources'. That's a good word."

he laughs, but dosen't budge. "Sorry, but you'll have to find out when you get there" He pats my head like I'm a four-year old, then dissappears.

Friday evening I'm about to drive to Angela's house, but somehow...got sidetracked...with Edward...

I unsucsessfully try to pull my lips away from his - we do this every night, for crying out loud - but somehow get distracted once again, and resume the kissing. I can hear Alice's nearly silent footsteps, but I don't bother untangling myself from him, instead I tangle my fingers in his soft bronze colored hair at the nape of his neck. Alice is rapidly knocking at the door, but we ignore her, and eventually she takes it upon herself to just come in.

"You guys!" she complains when she finds us liplocked.

"Mmmm?" Edward murmurs, hardly coming up for air

"Bella, Angela's about to call Charlie's and see what's taking you so long" she accuses. I grin. No one knew Edward and I were married, let alone sharing a cottage in the woods, let alone we're both vampires and get to stay up all night. I pull back away from Edward's delicious scent and soft lips to finally sigh and glance back up at Alice. "Okay, I'm going" I slip off of the golden bed - no one bothered to get rid of it - and follow Alice out the door. I concentrate and lift my shield long enough for Edward to hear one thought;

_see you later..._

* * *

**That's chapter 1. . .Chapter 2 should be up soon. This is only my second Twilight Fanfiction, so Please review!**


	2. 2 Not so much of a girl's night

**Disclaimer: None is mine :(**

* * *

Bella's POV

I pretend to pout on the way to Angela's, while Alice yaps on and on about what-and-what-not. Apparently, for some reason Angela invited Alice, so she's coming with me. She brought two bags - one for each of us - full of makeup, clothes, toiletries, etcetera, etcetera.

"...And it's going to be so fun! -Hey, Bella, are you even _listening?_" She sounds pretty irritated with me.

I pretend like I haven't. "Hm?"

She grunts in frustration, still managing to make it sound like music. "You're hopeless!" she exclaims, making me laugh at her worries.  
She parallel parks between Jessica's and Tara's cars. She sweeps out of the driver's seat, and i follow, so we're both at the door in three seconds, duffel bags and all. Alice knocks, three swift taps just loud enough for human ears to hear.

We wait a moment, listening to their absurdly loud voices until Angela's footsteps come padding down the stairs. She opens the door a second later, the thick smell of inscense wafting off of her skin, her clothes.

"Bella! Alice! you made it! Here, let me take those; they must be really heavy" we hand her our duffel bags, sharing a look when she thought they were 'heavy.'

"Oh, you guys can go on upstairs" she said, gesturing with her hands which way the staircase was. "Thanks" Alice trills and I follow her up to Angela's room, where I can easily smell Tara and Jessica.

Angela's room has pale pink carpets, a light blue comforter across her full-sized bed, two large windows on opposite walls, with a large desk against the wall near the door. Three shelves hang over the desk. She has a sleepover setup, with thick, fluffy pillows strewn across the floor, along with soft blankets underneath. Jessica and Tara sit together, talking.

"Hey Bella!" Jessica said with a hint of distaste. I smile politely, letting Alice greet her cheerfully. "Jessica! Tara! It's so nice to see you!" she says, smiling brightly at them. Tara, a new girl at Forks, smiles shyly at Alice, whereas Jessica basically ignores her completley.

"Pizza's here" I mutter, plopping down to sit crossed-legged across from them. Sure enough, a few seconds later, the doorbell rings, and I can hear Angela's sweet voice as she thanks the pizza guy.

She appears a minute later, carrying the pizza box and a stack of paper plates. "Pizza!" she cheers, setting the box down. After a quick exchange, Jessica and Tara dig in. I hesiate, staring at the box of greasy bread and foul-smelling cheese. Alice nudges my shoulder, so I take a slice, setting it on a plate. This was the first time I've had human foods since becoming a vampire, and It dosen't look appetizing at all.

Alice had already eaten half of her slice, and I stare at her in disbelief. "What?" she asks, as if shocked that I find it weird that she's eating. "Eat!" she commands, pointing to the slice in my hands. "You must be starving" she insistes. I haven't been 'hungry' in forever. I scowl at her, but I do take a bit, chewing quickly before swallowing. Euh. It tastes like soggy grease, Much too salty for my deicate tastebuds. I cringe, but take three more bites, just to be polite. Alice pats my head in aproval.

I glance back at them, realizing they were having a conversation of some sorts.

"Ugh, he is _so hot._" Jessica gushes

Angela frowns. "Jess, when you're dating you can't say someone else is _hot_"

"He is!" she insists.

"Who're they talking about?" I whisper to Alice.

"Tara's brother" she replies simply, resting her chin on her hands.

"What's he look like?" I ask her, trying to remember anyone new at school.

"What!" Jessica practically screams. Her blood pounds faster through her veins as she stands up and puts her hands on her hips. "_Tony_" she emphazises his name very drastically, "Is the _sexiest,_ _coolest, _most _awesome_ guy whoever went to Forks High!"**(A/N: I forgot what the high school's called :P) **She frowns as if that will prove her point. Hm, well I could easily dissagree with that...

She sees my daydreaming expression. "Ugh, of course _you _don't understand. _You_ have a boyfriend..." I can tell she wants to add more, but my glare must have stopped her.

"Fine! Fine!" she raises her hands up to defend herself. Angela squeaks with suprise at the cell phone in her hand. Tara and Jessica immedietly flock to her sides, reading the text message she must've gotten. "OhMyGod" tara says in a rush, "He texted _you?_ Awesome!" They squeal together, and I take a second to roll my eyes. Teenage girls are so _hormonal._

I laugh to myself. Now I get why Edward told me that so much.

Alice joins them, squealing along with the lot of them. Yuck.

* * *

Four hours later, after gossip, telling secrets, a game of truth or dare, doing each other's hair and painting nails, Jessica, Tara, and Angela are all sound asleep on their sleeping bags, while I stare up at the ceiling, listening to their even breathing, Tara's soft snores, and Jessica's occasional murmur.

Alice is, of course, awake, problably reading a magazine in the dark. I soon get bored with doing absolutely nothing, and that's when I hear it. Er, hear _him._ I shoot out of my sleeping bag, still staying as quiet as a feather landing on a tabletop. "_Alice"_ I whisper, asking If I can leave. "Go" she mutters tiredly, and I hear her turning the page.

"Thank you!" I whisper to her before leaping out of the window, landing easily in Edward's waiting arms. He grins at me crookedly before kissing me once on the mouth. "Staying out past curfew, are we?" he smirks. I grin at him. "Yep."I reply proudly. He chuckles as he starts to run.

"Where are we going?" I ask after a few minutes.

He looks suprised that I asked. "Home"

"Really?" I frown and look around, still in his arms, my arms wrapped around his neck in my iron grip. The path we're whipping past didn't look or smell familiar to me. He smiles again. "Well, _a _home" he clarifies.

"Ah."

He slows to a complete stop and sets me down. I glance around, taking in the buildings around me. "Are you sure?" I ask him, frowning.

"Positive." He takes me by the hand and we continue running.

"We're here" he finally says, after another five minutes. I stagger back a moment, the scent of Rosalie and Emmet is overpowering. "Whoa" I mutter. Edward chuckles. "Yeah, it's a hand-me-down. Used a lot in the last century" I shudder at the thought of them...doing 'it'...

I hop inside, taking in the cabin-like feel of the room, down to the moosehead nailed over the fireplace. "Wow" I mutter, glancing around. Edward chuckles, coming through the doorway behind me to wrap his arms around my waist. He kisses my jaw, then my neck, just below my ear. "You like?" he asks me.

I nod, unable to form a coherent sentence. "Come on," he whispers, wrapping his arms lower and picking me up so quickly I felt as if I hadn't moved. He molds his lips to mine, and we don't break apaprt as he walks to the bedroom.

* * *

**It ended in a weird place :( woops. Oh well. Happy Halloween! (^_^)**


End file.
